Death is Better Than Sex
by TwigWizard
Summary: To say my life hasn't treat me well, would be the least I can say. Normally, a new found love arrives and picks up the pieces of their partner's life. This, is what you have tried to do for me, but in time you will realise I was nothing. I am nothing. -B


**_Pairing: Bella/Alice__  
><em>_Rating: M_  
>AN: Yes, it's a sexual Alice/Bella, which means ***FEMMESLASH***. Take offence? Don't like? DON'T READ. People that give us hate, you're wasting your time. :) Anyway, the story will take place mainly in BPOV but if I decide to have a change I will note in the previous chapter and/or make a subtitle in said chapter. :) enjoy reading. R&R please. ^_^**

**To add, as far as story structure goes, I'm not particularly good at that, I can have a beginning, middle, climax then an end. But the chapters might be a bit weird, like in this chapter I think a few too many things happen. None-the-less, if I get a decent reply to this chapter I will write more chapters, in other words review, please. ^_^**

**xXx**

I slowly moved my fingers further down, torturously teasing myself and turning myself on with the anticipation of the ecstasy I was sure to endure; It was difficult to take it slowly but I managed no matter how hard it was to keep control of my body, knowing that working myself up would bring me more pleasure. I slid in one of my fingers and started thrusting; slowly working it in and out of myself. My free hand found its way to the metal frame of my bed, above my head; I gripped it tightly, my knuckles turning slowly white as I gripped even harder to keep myself from losing it. I picked up the pace and added a second finger, my stomach getting tighter and tighter as I quickened my pace until I couldn't go any faster. My hips were starting to roll against my hand; causing friction against my clit, which only pushed me further over the edge.

I was putting myself through complete torture and I needed something more to help with my release – still rubbing my clit – I reached over the bed, to a small cabinet, from which, I pulled out my eleven inch vibrator. I turned it on and instantly it was vibrating, I put it on maximum vibration and thrust it into myself. Now I am completely drenched in my own juices, already so turned on from fingering myself before, it was easy to get into a fast, steady rhythm to get myself as close to the edge as I was before.

It wasn't long before I lost control and the raging white heat took rein throughout my body. I fell apart, exploding; I screamed obscenities, not giving a fuck who heard me. I pulled out the vibrator and turned it off as I slowly stopped rubbing myself. I tossed the vibrator back into the cabinet and closed it, I collapsed back onto the bed and closed my eyes, exhaustion taking over, and I fell asleep.

**xXx**

Oh, gosh. She was beautiful. Her clothes clung so close to her body, she was slim, but with amazing curves. She slowly walked towards me, her hips swaying to the music; music which seemed to come from nowhere nor could I ever remember when it started playing. My dorm room had transformed dramatically, the green dull walls had changed to bright white, all the furniture, gone. Except for a king sized bed, layered with many sheets and multiple pillows of different colours. When she reached me she gently placed her hands upon my shoulders, she pulled me in close, lips almost touching, my breath hitched and she smiled. She pushed me away playfully, but harsh, down onto my bed; she pushed me further up the bed so my head was leant against the headboard. She started crawling up my body, I started to protest, but was cut off by her lips on my neck. My breath caught, shallow and short, she kissed and sucked making her way up to my mouth. She started kissing me, I didn't respond at first, but she just felt so easy; so right, to be with. When I kissed her back I felt her smile against me. I felt a sudden breeze, I looked down, and my clothes had vanished and so had hers.

I leaned up and roughly grabbed her neck, locking my fingers in her hair and pulled her down on the bed with me. She was on top of me, her skin against mine; it felt like nothing I had felt before. Each movement we made resulted in an electric like current sent through my body. She spread her legs slightly so she had her legs on either side of mine, she started rubbing against my thigh slowly, her thigh, with each slow, agonizing thrust, was rubbing against my pussy, making me wetter. I reached down towards her pussy, but she stopped me when I got to her hip.

"Dirty girl, you don't even know my name." She said in a voice that was dripping with lust, it made me oh-so fucking wet. I stared at her, jaw-dropped, with such amazement, I didn't speak, correction, I _couldn't _speak. She leaned forward towards me again, I leaned slightly forward but she leaned further and kissed my neck. She kissed and licked her way up to my ear, eliciting and low growl, from my chest. She paused and started biting my lower ear.

"I love it when you growl at me Bella. _Alice_, my name's Alice. Keep your eyes open." And with that she was gone. I woke up, elated but annoyed. _What the fuck?_ I asked myself. That's when Rose came in, she smiled at me, and I smiled at her knowingly.

"What?" she laughed, I rose my eyebrow up at her, and she sighed happily and plonked down heavily on the bed. "Bella, I think I'm in love with Emmet." She let out, we were best friends, we'd known each other for less than a year, but told each other everything. I grinned widely at her.

"That's good; I think he loves you too." I said truthfully, there's no bullshit between Rose and I.

"How do you know?" She asked me with a really doubtful, sad look on her face, my heart broke for her. She'd told me all about her unforgivable tragedy with Royce King, when she was 16. She'd thought that she'd never be able to trust another man again. But then she met Emmet, a complete gentleman, and the son of the family doctor. I walked over to Rose and put my arm around her and pulled her close, her head rested on my shoulder and my head against hers. I took both her hands in mine, before saying,

"I know, because of the way he looks at you. Remember when you got sick? He called me every single day every hour, just to make sure that you were okay. I might not know much about love. But I can tell that Emmet loves you with all his heart." She looked up at me and she had a tear in her eye. I wiped it away and hugged my friend. The next thing I said took more courage than I had used in my entire life, "Rose?" she made a small humming sound and looked at me with wide smiling, teary eyes. "I think I'm gay." She grinned and paused, as if deciding on what to do, and then she pushed me over and jumped on me, humping me into the next century. She started laughing, and I couldn't help myself from laughing because, she had one of the most contagious laughs I've ever heard in my life.

"Rose, what the hell are you doing?" I forced out through fits of giggles. She stopped and stared at me for a while, taking time to calm down.

"Bella, it's not like you've ever had a proper boyfriend and the thing with Edward..." I started but stopped immediately when Bella's face dropped" ...well let's not go into that. Also I don't forget things easily." She said with a smirk, which got bigger when she saw my completely confused face. "The conversation we had, in English Class, last semester?" I was still completely at loss so she gave in and sighed "We had a conversation about girl crushes?" the memory came flooding back to me and I felt horrified.

**xXx**

_I smiled and crossed my legs over and shifting in my seat "Dude! You are so totally gay. I mean…Megan Fox and Angelina Jolie? You whore."_

_She laughed. "Nah. I like me some dick. They are just two girls that I would go gay for. I mean, even you have a girl crush." I stopped, I thought about it. I couldn't think of anyone in paticular, then again, lately I was starting to think a lot of girls were hot. I wondered how Angela would react if I told her these feelings that were utterly baffling me._

_"I don't know. How do you even know if you're gay?" I asked nonchalantly._

_"Hmmm, I think when you find other girls sexy. That'd be a definite give away" She replied._

_She paused for a moment, cocked her head to the side and then added "But I mean, you remember when we had to make out at that party like a year ago for truth or dare or something?" I hummed in remembrance of said kiss and she continued. "It didn't make me wet. Did it get you wet?" I shook my head. "Okay. Then obviously I'm not gay. You're not gay."_

_"Well how about if you got wet from watching two other girls make out?" Mother fucker. I said that before I even realised how bad it would sound. Her eyebrows pulled together and she looked intently at me for a moment. I knew she was wanting to say something but she kept it to herself and instead she said: "I don't really watch that kind of porn when I get myself off, so I don't really know. Seems kinda disgusting to me, so I yeah that'd make you gay."_

_"Porn all around is disgusting." She laughed and then nodded._

_"Yeah it's kind of nasty. Why are you all of the sudden asking me all of these questions, Bells?"_

_"I don't know. Curiosity, I guess."_

**xXx**

"Yeah, you basically just outed yourself there." Rosalie grinned. "I've kinda always known you were gay Bells." She said patting my hair. It felt good to be open with Rosalie; even if she did already know. Then I started to panic, I knew she wouldn't, but Emmet might be an exception.

"Rose! Please I'm not ready for anyone else to know. Even Emmet, I would never hear the end of it, and I don't think I could take all the staring and name calling. You know I hate all the attention" I felt hysterical tears start to fall. Rose's face fell; she shuffled back on her bed and held her hand out for me. I shuffled next to her and she lay down. She made a shushing noise and hugged me.

"Bella trust me when I say this, I won't tell a living soul. Not even Emmet, I do know how he can be and I won't ever put you through that." She said before yawning. I smiled and hugged her tighter. I started to relax, and I could feel myself being pulled under.

**xXx**

My eyes fluttered open and I could feel pressure on my lower body, then something pressed against my crotch and sent a morning-gasm through m lower core. I immediately snapped out of my half asleep haze and snapped my head to who-ever was lying on me. _Dear, God. _Rosalie was lying face down on me. _This isn't right, at all. But it feels so fucking good._

I decide to wake her, as I don't want to make our friendship awkward. I shove her slightly, but that only made her brow furrow and arms wrap tightly around my leg, thus pressing against me, _again_. I could feel myself getting wet that was when I realised I _had_ to do everything I could to get her off of me. I started saying her name softly, so as not to frighten her. No response. I did this a couple more times, but as my voice got louder the tighter she gripped onto my leg. It was pure torture, in the end I had to shout at her, regardless of her mood with me afterwards.

"Rosalie, get the fuck up!" I half shouted, but my words turned to laughs as I saw the alarm on her face. She still had a tight grip on my leg; I rose my eyebrows up at her and nodded towards her. She looked down and paused and then she did something that scared the shit out of me; she smiled mischievously. She rose up onto all fours and started to climb over me like an animal. I was frozen with shock, I mean, _what the fuck?_ My _straight_ best friend was crawling over me like she was going to fuck me then eat me. No pun intended. She was now level with my face. I was pushed right up against the bed, my breath grew shorter and I hadn't a clue what she was going to do.

That's when Rosalie Hale kissed me. I was in complete shock; I didn't know whether to respond or to push her away. My decision was soon made when I felt her tongue on my lips, we had been kissing for no longer than twenty maybe thirty seconds, and I was absolutely soaked. That's when I felt Rosalie's hand, _there. _She pulled back and got off the bed. She was smiling her head off, at my dazed face.

"Well honey, at least we now know that you definitely _are_ gay." She said while smiling at me. I didn't know whether to be mad at Rose or be happy that she had proved my sexuality to me. I probably knew before but this kind of sealed it for me. I was in fact, _gay._ I looked to the clock on her bed side and saw it was almost nine thirty. _Shit!_ I leapt up off the bed in search for clothes, no time for showers.

"Bella, what are you doing, look I'm sorry if the kiss was out of line. But there's no need to leave." She exclaimed worry masked her voice. I looked over at her and saw tears fill her eyes that she was obviously refusing to let fall.

"I'm not leaving _you_ in here by yourself; I'm going to be late for my class." I told her but then she threw her head back laughing, crying for a different reason. _Bitch. What had I said?_

"It's Saturday Bells." She laughed once she had calmed down a bit "We have no classes." I dropped everything and picked up my shampoo and towel instead. I told Rose I'd be back soon so we could go out into campus. The walk to the showers was a short distance, so I didn't take anything else with me.

**xXx**

Rosalie knew. She knew, and a huge weight had been lifted off of me that I never knew existed. The hot sprays from the shower were further relaxing me, the jets massaging my already clean skin. I soaked my hair and lathered it with shampoo, then rinsed. I stayed in the steamy cubicle for what felt like hours- although I knew it to be only mere minutes- thinking of today's possibilities.

"_Bella..."_

I heard someone say, but it wasn't a familiar voice and it didn't seem to be coming from anywhere. Then I heard the voice again.

"_Bella, let go, keep your eyes open, I'm waiting..."_

"_Alice..."_ Her name escaped my mouth sounding like a purr; I closed my eyes, envisioning her. Thoughts of my dream came back to me last night, warmth started to spread through my lower core, I was tempted to reach down and relieve myself of the tension building in my stomach because of thoughts of Alice. A temptation that won out, I covered my breast with my hand and ground down on my nipple, my other hand ventured down, I started rubbing my outer lips, letting some of my own wetness seep through as well as using the shower water for lubrication. I started rubbing my clit slowly, the images of Alice flashing in my mind, I moaned, unable to keep myself quiet. I leant back up against the wall trying to find something to stabilize my trembling body.  
>"Oh <em>fuck," <em>I muttered, my eyebrows furrowing, my mouth opening wide, "oh, my fuck, _Alice,_ Fu-_"_

"Hey! Hurry the fuck up in there! You've been in ages, dude." A girl shouted at me, she sounded familiar but I couldn't put a face to the voice.

I wrapped a towel securely around my body and I stepped out of the shower, I saw that the girl shouting at me was none other than rude-ass, loudmouth _Leah Clearwater._ I liked Leah at times, but most of the time she was a complete ass, sure, she was amazingly hot, had all the guys at her mercy, _hell_, she even had half of the girls at her mercy. But not me, I'd known Leah since I was a kid. She lived on the La Push reservation just outside Forks, my home-town. We were best friends all the way through Kindergarten, Elementary and the first few years of High School. Then _Jacob_ happened. Man, I hated him. I cast all thoughts of the situation out of my mind as a stood in front of Leah.

"Shit, Bells I didn't know it was you." She smiled at me, looking me up and down, taking in my towel clad body. I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, I tried my best to not let it show but I couldn't hide it from someone who'd known me for so long.

"B, don't be ashamed of your body, you're hot." She said with a wink. She'd picked up on Rose's nickname for me, I didn't like her using it. And with that, she walked past me into my cubicle, brushing her arm against me slightly.

I got back to my room and Rosalie was nowhere to be found. I looked around and spotted a note on my bed. It read, "_Hey Bells. I'm really sorry I didn't wait for you to come back, but Emmet climbed through my window and told me he had a date set out for us and that we had to leave right away. I'll make it up to you somehow ;D hahaaa. Love you B. Rose. Xxx" _I smiled, she really was in love with Emmet and there was no denying it. As I was about to finish drying my hair, there was a knock on the door. My hair was still slightly damp, but it didn't look too bad, so I decided to answer it.

"Give me a second!" I shouted while grabbing a pair of shorts and a loose fitting shirt. I hopped over to the door whilst putting the shorts on. I was just putting my arms through the t-shirt, when I tripped over a discarded shoe, me, being the total klutz I am, reached out for balance. I grabbed the door handle, my shirt now long gone, I slammed into something, but that too fell to the ground.

"Unf! Oh gosh! Are you okay!" _That voice_. It belonged to _her ._I looked up and sure enough _Alice_ was laying there, under me, _under a shirtless me_. My face of confusion automatically changed to one of horror, as a struggled to get back onto my feet; with a little help from Alice, whilst attempting to dignify myself.

"Ye-Yes I'm fine. What about you, I'm so, so sorry. _Gah, _you must think I'm a total idiot..." I rambled on, I paused to look up at her, and she was laughing. My ramblings died out, if it was possible to orgasm from looking at something so beautiful, I'd be completely gone.

"Thanks." I said smiling unwillingly at her. "Why are you here?" I asked and instantly regretted the phrasing of the question, I didn't want to come off as rude so I apologized and corrected myself. She laughed and told me not to worry about it.

"I came to see where I would be living for the next year or so." She said rocking back and forth on her feet. In that second everything froze, _I'd be living with her!_ I stood there shocked; I wouldn't be able to handle this. I'd spend every morning averting my gaze: when she changed her clothes, when she walked back from the showers. I could imagine her hair completely drenched, imagine it clinging to her face and imagine it sending tracks of water down her face, racing to the floor, travelling across her gorgeous body, how I wish I could be one of those droplets... I cleared my throat and attempted to contain my thoughts, I attempt to smile, which probably looked more like a grimace. We stood awkwardly; the tension was so thick, even a knife couldn't slice through it.

"So..." I said awkwardly "When are you moving in with Rose and me?" I asked, she smiled and a small part of the tension seemed to dissolve.

"I think I'm moving in tomorrow!" She said with a massive grin. Her smile was contagious so I couldn't help myself from smiling with her. I invited her in and told her, who slept where and where she could put her stuff. We sat and talked for what seemed like hours; we were so comfortable with each other. We talked about interests and our family, mine and Rose's relationship and just generally getting to know each other. We talked about everything, except, we did avoid one thing all together; _relationships_. It was like as if she had read my mind, as soon as I thought it, she asked me the question I was most dreading to here.

"So... Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked looking at me with what looked like genuine curiosity and something else, I couldn't quite make it out, but it was defiantly there. I hesitated on telling her my story, the story that makes up who I am today.

**xXx**

**A/N: So what do you think...? Do you think Bella should tell Alice her story? Reviews make me happy. Like extremely happy. ;D Please be honest in the reviews, so I can make it better for peoples to read. This chapter is un-beta'd and any offers will be much appreciated. x3 3**

**~TwigWizard~**


End file.
